Pearls
by Loveableheart
Summary: 15 year old Seapearl from District Four has lived happily. She's got food on her table, a doting mother, and Eleven siblings. Without having to worry about money, hunger, or education what does she have to worry about? The Hunger Games, of course. .: I don't own Hunger Games :.
1. The Reaping

"Sea Pearl!"

I groggily turn over, facing my sister.

"Seagrass, what do you want?" I whisper, wiping my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "Nightmares. About you."

I sigh, sitting up and pull her into a hug. "Don't be. You're not even old enough to be in the Reaping."

She shivered and squeezed me. "I mean I had a nightmare about you... getting picked. You were in the Arena, and running from someone with knives, but they jumped on you and they... and they..."

She started to hiccup and her tiny arms felt like a net, wrapping around me. Finally I peeled her off. "I won't get reaped. You know better."

Her blue eyes glistened. "It felt so... so real. What if _does _happen?"

Saying nothing, I slipped out of the covers of my bed. Turning around, I saw Coral mumble and turn over. Looking up, I saw our small room in the grey light of the sun just touching the horizon.

There were six beds, and each one had two kids in it. I and Coral slept in the bed closest to the door. She was a year younger than me, 13. She couldn't hurt a fly, and always complained about our District unjustly killing fish.

In the one across from us, Seagrass and Oceanis-both 10- slept in. Beside them on the left was Skipper-8 and Catptain-12. Both boys. Beside them was Triton- 17 and Riptide-15. Across from them were Anenome-3 and Sandy-5. Then in the middle of them and us were Shelly- 16 and Wave- 18. I'm 14.

Seagrass looked up at me our siblings silently slept, their dreams as free as the ocean water. "Sea Pearl..."

I looked down at her. "What'dya say we go to the beach?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure."

Soon we're in bathing suits and running down the sand as the sun rises. I jump into the cool water, salt flooding my mouth. I pop my head above the waves, foam dissapating around me.

Grass giggles as she splashes me. With a wink, she dives below the surface. I gasp in a breath, and swim under. My eyes follow her bright red swimsuit and I watch as she waves from the bottom.

I wave back and she grabs something from the ocean floor and then we go back up. "What did you pick up?"

She gives a smile. "It's an oyestar."

I nod, staring at the shell. "Open it, then put it back."

Prying it apart she shreiks, her smile glowing. Daintily, she takes out what looks like a marble from the shell and then let's it drift back to the bottom.

"You found a pearl!" I shout.

She marvels at it, holding it up the orange sun. The creamy surface shines like the moon. "Keep it close," I say. "That's good luck."

With a nod, she curls her fingers around it and the swims back to shore.

Once we're home, Mama sighs in releif. "I hadn't the slightest idea where you'd gone."

I peck her cheek. "It's okay, we're fine. Just swimming."

She gives me a quirky smile. "I can tell." She lifts one of my blond braids and picks a peice of seaweed off it. "And you wreak of salt."

I smile and walk to the table where my siblings are fighting over who gets the last sugared roll. Picking it off the table, they all scream at me. With a simple smirk, I walk down the hall.

After I've washed the Ocean off me, I slip into Shelly's old Reaping Gown. It's milky white with a blue silky sash. It has the same blue colored velvet lining the sleeves, hem, and neckline.

After that, I comb my hair and make a simply twist, tyeing it with a silk ribbon. Finally, I put sandels on and walk out.

Back in the kitchen, Mama's fussing over Captian. It's his first year. Coral's still not used to it, but I sort of am. Wave brushes it off now, not even caring. In fact, only a few of us 12 are eligible. In total, it goes: Wave, Triton, Shelly, Riptide, Me, Coral, Captain, Oceanis, Seagrass, Skipper, Sandy, and fainlly Anenome.

But only the first seven are of age. I still have four years to go until I'm finished, though.

"Alright, 11:50, time to leave," Mama says quietly. Without speaking, we all file out the door like a school of fish.

Not even two minutes after we arrive, Summer Sands arrives to annonuce. "Hellooooo!"

Many kids scoff, watching her little dance across stage. "Happy Hungers all you adorable children!"

She adjusts her green wig, and smiles at us. "Why don't we recap on the reason why our Games exist? Hm?"

The screen flickered to life, and I sucked my finger, trying to get it to stop bleeding. It went it's speil, lie after lie after lie.

Finally, it was over. Then, she smiled and sighed. "Such a lovely film." With a pat to her green wig, she giggled. "And now for my favorite part!"

She walked over to the Reaping Bowl and swirled her hand a bit. Spin, spin, spin...

My heart sped up. I bit my finger, trying not to whimper. In that bowl, about slips have our last name, Redweed, written on it. Wave, Shelly, Me, and Coral. And I thought about everyone else in our District. Some wanted to volunteer, we have trained of course. But, not all of us are like that. Even in District Two, they have a ton of rebels.

She finally plucks one out. Opens it, and smiles, then finally read: "Emma Rince."

With a sigh, I hear many girls silently thanking everything good in the world. Slowly, a frail girl with wavy brown hair and a patched dress walks out of the thirteen year old section and mounts the stage, her eyes wide, frozen with fear.

I think at any moment, she begin to scream. Slowly, she dissolves in sobs. I feel my heart jolt. Some scoffs echo around me, and I know noone is going to volunteer. She's weak and looks poor- from the Net. Each District has a name for their poor area. Our's is the Net, District One's is the Grit, and I beleive District Eleven's is the Vine.

But, any top student is not going to volunteer. This girl won't last a minute. And they'll be happy to have someone so fragile and small leave our district.

"How useless," someone murmers behind me. "I'll bet she's going to be picked off within the first night."

Summer Sands smiles, and grips the tiny girls shoulders. "And are there any volunteers?"

Silence follows, and a few people laugh. "As if!" they cry.

Then, "I volunteer!"

Everyone looks around and the girl, Emma, hiccups and looks up from her hands- eyes red and puffy.

Suddenly, I realize that my hand is in the air, and the voice that spoke was... mine.

From behind me, I hear Shelly gasp. By the way other kids move, she's fallen over. I swallow, and feel my face burn like I've been in the sun too long.

When I don't move Peacekeepers grip me by the shoulders and lead me up to the top of the stage. Emma glances at me, and then throws her twig-like arms around my waist and hugs me.

Then, she's escorted away back and some woman in the parents section weeps. It's probably her mother.

My mouth dry, I watch as everything collides together. I volunteered because I knew that girl wasn't going to survive. So, why do I think I will? I guess I just couldn't stand seeing the Capitol take someone who didn't stand a single chance.

Suddenly, I feel dizzy and every sound goes silent. I only head a high ring and then everything because vividly-fake. Like in a dream. I feel myself slipping, and then colors crash before my eyes like fireworks.

I hear my shallow breathing before everything around me fizzles into nothing. Just a blank, dark, black nothing.

Nothing.


	2. The Train

A hum in my ears slowly dissapates, and I begin to hear many voices.

My eyelids flutter open, and I sit up. I'm on a cooshy couch covered in... Velvet? It seems like it. Light floods into the room from massive windows behind me, and I notice my mother, on the Chair in the corner.

My siblings are all huddled around her. Suddenly, Anenome points at me. "She's doing somefink! She's awack!"

Everyone practically tackles me. I feel dazed, like a fish out of water. "What's going on?" I whisper. "Where am I?"

"You volunteered," Captain says softly.

It floods back. The girl in tatters, me volunteering, the blackout... "Oh..." That's all I say.

"You have ninety seconds," says a pecekeeper from the door.

Riptide glares at him. "She was asleep for thirteen minutes. That's not fair."

"That's your problem," the peacekeer says.

"Your my problem," Riptide mumbles as the peacekeeper shuts the door.

"Tide, stop," Shelly says rubbing her temples.

Wave grips my hands. "Listen, Sea Pearl. You've trained. You know how to shoot an arrow, throw a trident, and swing a mace. When your in the Arena, join the Careers. You'll have to pick them off."

I nod slowly, my head still pounding.

"Get a trident, a net, a slingshot, whatever," she continues. "Your going to come home okay."

"Alright, 30 seconds," the peacekeeper says.

They all hug me, saying they love me.

Mother puts her hand on my cheek. "Alright, my clown fish. Stay safe. We'll be watching you. There is no doubt in my mind that you can't do this. You can."

"Times up," says the peacekeeper.

My siblings begin to shout, groping for me.

I realize I'm crying, and trying to hug them. This could be the last time I see my family.

"Sea Pearl!" Seagrass says. "Keep this. It'll give you good luck."

She shoves something into my palm, and closes my fingers over it.

A peacekeeper grabs her.

"Let go of her!" I shout.

I stand up, and me and two of my brothers tackle him.

I hit him with my free hand.

Seagrass screams as she drops her on the floor. "Sea Pearl!"

Strong hands grab me, and yank me back, throwing my onto the ground.

I see Oceanis's frightened expression from the door, and she runs towards me. A peacekeeper presses something to her stomach, and she shreiks, falling into a lifeless lump.

It was probably one of their sedating needles. They carry them on the ends of small rectangles that look like remotes. One poke, and your out for a few hours.

However, I didn't care. I wobbled up, head pounding, and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it, he shouted.

Suddenly another pair of hands grab me, shoving me into the wall. My head crashes into a book shelf, and I feel dizzy. Collpasing onto the marble floor, I clutch my skull.

_There's a loud ringing in my ear... No wait... It's me_. I slowly realize I'm screaming, and so do the gaurds.

I feel something sharp, like a moquito bite on my arm. Slowly, I feel myself stop shreiking bloody murder, and breath, willing myself to stay awake. But, I can sense my eyelids getting heavy. I stretch out my arm, looking to see what my Token is. I want it to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep.

I open my fingers, and it feels like I'm lifting weights. Curling my fingers up, I notice that it's on a string. 3 beads. 3 creamy white beads. _Wait... _It feels too familiar. Too smooth. I squint, and my the slit of vision I have clears. I close my eyes, and silently laugh. They aren't beads. They're pearls.

Pearls.

**9 Hours Later**

I stretch out my hand, and close my fist. My eyes fly open. _Where are the Pearls?_

I whip around, and sigh in releif. They're safe, sitting on my mahogony dresser. _Wait... Where am I?_

Looking about, I realize that I'm on a bed. I stroke the silky covers, thinking. The Train. That must be it.

I stand up, and walk towards the shades. Opening them, I watch wheat feilds zoom by. I think we may be in District Nine. We've traveled from the coast of Panem to the center. We're probably a days journey from the Training Center.

I see that my arm is bandages around where the gaurd stuck the needle in me to put me to sleep. Rubbing it, I walk into a smaller room. I sigh again, seeing the shower doors.

Stripping out my now ripped dress, I toss them onto the floor and step into the shower. I swallow all the cold drops until my stomach is full, and then focus my attention on the wall of buttons they have.

Tapping one, I gasp as creamy shampoo drips onto my head. Slowly, I figure it out. I end up with a head full of pinapple, hibiscus, almond cream, and hot chocolatte bubbles. And my skin smells like fruit punch.

Once I'm done, I dry my hair by pressing my hand to a box that sends currents up to my hair. I swear, it has never looked this clean and shiny. I open the dressar, and pull out a silky blue top with ruffles. Pulling on black leggings, and slipping my feet into blue flats, I walk out.

In the Eating compartment, Finnick Odair and Emma Binghamton are talking to someone. Emma, who won the sixty ninth games smiles. "Hi, Sea Pearl."

Finnick nods, leaning back, looking aloof in his puffy shirt. I sit down next to the person. He turns to face me, and smiles. He has sandy hair, the color of copper and sand. His eyes remind me of sea foam, and his smile makes me uncomfertable. "I'm Bale Carson."

I just blink, and he laughs somewhat nervously. Finnick, smiles, setting his jaw like he's making fun of us.

Bale clears his throat. "So, you volunteered for that girl. Was she a family member?"

I simply shake my head. "No." Then, I face my plate, and notice how hungry I am. I pile my plate up with fruits and vegitables.

"No fish?" Finnick asks curiously.

I feel like snapping at him. He's just a bighead who thinks he's cool because he's the youngest Victor in history. He only won because the Capitol feels he has good looks. "Yes. I'm vegitarian, and I don't eat fish."

Emma bites her lip. "Really?"

I nod. "Is there a problem?"

She sighs. "Um, starfish... In the Arena half the food you eat will be meat."

I shrug, and pop a grape into my mouth. "Maybe not."

Already, I hate everyone surrounding me. I don't know why, I just feel so mad and angry.

Later, we watch the Reapings. I blush, and make my hair a blonde curtain of shame when I look dumbfounded in the crowd. Then swaying. Then collapsing.

I can feel Bale looking, and that just makes it worse. I feel someones face close to mine.

"You look valiant," Emma assures me. I just shake my head.

Bale volunteers, although I don't know why. He'll probably just form an alliance with The first two Districts. And I will have to also.

Great.


	3. The Opening Ceramony

The next day, we arrive. I hold the pearl necklace clenched in my fist, walking past all the cheering citizens. The bubblegum colored buildings don't compare to the sea of highlighters and crayons.

"District Four for the win!" Someone screams.

A lot of others cheer, and Bale grins, waving at them.

I must seem like a frightened puppy, hiding in his shadow. I want them to look away, and just not pay attention. I'm hoping they'll walk away soon.

But, no. They follow us until we enter the Training Center. Someone even reached out to touch my arm. These people look at us like celebrities. I'm guessing anyone of them want to be able to say "I touched the arm of the Victor!"

I breath a sigh of releif once we're in the building. We go up in an elevator to the fourth floor. In my opinion, District Twelve getting the penthouse is odd. They live closest to the ground, yet their at the top. Not that I care. But, they do have a view of the mountains. Some people say that you can see District Three from the roof.

We don't go to the rooms though. I look around the hallway, confused. "What're are we doing in here?"

Bale looks at me funny. "Don't you remember from school? We go to our Prep Team and Stylist's first, not the apartment."

I nod. "Oh, right. The Opening Ceramony."

**30 Minutes Later**

After my Prep Team, Angus, Hera, and Vonix all scrub me ray with a foamy soap, they admire their work. I know have a perfect look. My hair is brushed and silky, my skin is smooth, and my eyebrows are plucked. My teeth even feel whiter. Any blemish on my face is gone. The normal scent of salt I'm so used to, because of collecting shells in the ocean is gone. Instead, I wreack of roses and jasemine.

Vonix, a woman with knee length purple curls and a pink tutu smiles. "I'll go get Mirarora!"

I do nothing, but swallow. Hera gives my makeup a touch- extra glitter on my misty pink and blue eyeshadow, a dab of light pink blush, and pearl colored lipstick.

While we wait, she twists my hair up in complicated fish-tail braid that runs from the top of my head on the left, and sweeps over to the right.

Soon, they leave, and a tall woman with yellow hair, a purple dress, and white braclets enters. "So..."

I stare at her, blinking my blue eyes. "So?"

My raises an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to speak, girl."

"I have a name," I say loudly.

She put her hand to her chin, studying me. "I don't care. Now... What's your strategy to win?"

I swallow. "I don't have one. I just need to win. I... I don't expect to win, though."

She stares at me. "What? Well... I should just let you die then."

I cock my head. "That's Tribute Abuse. Plus, you want me to win, because then you may get moved up to District One."

She smiles wickedly. "Smart girl. But, you said you needed to win... So, I'll help you."

She walks out, and soon returns with a bag. She upzips it, and then makes me slip into the gown. When I face the mirror, I try not to say how much I love my reflection.

My gown is teired at the bottom, falling down in highlighted waves of seafoam and white... like the crashing tides from home. Pearls outline every peice of the gown along with diamonds, sapphires, little shells, and one starfish on the side. I look like I'm part of the sea.

"Well?" Mirarora says. "Can you not speak, girl?"

I turn around facing her. "My name is Sea Pearl."

She nods. "Suiting. Your shiny on the outside, but plain on the inside."

Ouch. It feels like I just got slapped. For the remaining time, I try to contain my anger, and strap on my gladiator sandals. Soon, it's time to leave and I'm happy to get away from this monster.

**1 Hour Later**

I give my horse a pat, and feed him a sugar cube. "Your much better company than everyone else I've met so far," I say to one of them.

"Wow, that stung a bit."

I turn around to find Bale staring at me. He's draped in a blue and gold cloak, and his body is covered in gold glitter. He shimmers like the ocean water. To complete the outfit he has a trident.

"Well hi there Neptune," I say somewhat sarcastically.

He looks at me, like he's trying to measure out what to respond with. "Your not like many of the other Tributes from our District."

I turn away from him, stroking the horses fur. "There's a reason for that. Point is, I don't want to be here. I never liked the Games."

He walks up beside me. "I never said I did as well. Why don't you?"

I swallow. "When I was eight, my cousin Marley was in the games. The 67th. When it was in the final five... The boy from One jumped on her from a tree. He... well, you understand."

He nods. "I remember that. She was a favorite to win. I didn't know she was your cousin."

I don't move my eyes. "I don't think many people did. When we watched, in the cafeteria, everyone sighed and some cried. Nobody said anything to me. The principal called my mother, and I went home early. I was in third grade."

He opens his mouth to say something, but trumpets distract us. Suddenly, we're being forced up onto the chariot and give seconds later, the door opens.

Our chariot gives a lurch, and I swallow, butterflies in my stomach. Bale strikes a pose that makes him look brave, and strong. I stand there for a moment, watching the screen.

District One outshines all of us. Literally. They are both dripping in gems, waving. I look out across the crowd, and feel sick. Clutching the side of the chariot, I feel embaressed when I see us on the big monitor.

He is our Golden Boy. The one that's going to get all the sponsors. A natrual Finnick Odair, should he win. I look like a tiny child, just standing there...

I tried to smile, and even caught a teddy bear. I tried to pretend I was home, waving to the welcome home crowd. But, my fantasy's couldn't hide the fact that these people were more than happy to watch me die. In fact... their _excited._

When our chariot stops, and President Snow finishes his speech, I sigh. Stepping off, I wobble my way inside, and sit down once I'm back on our floor.

I end up screaming at Emma and Finnick, and when they show me on TV, I throw a vase at the screen. Emma gasps, and glass rains down on the floor and mingles with the broken vase.

I don't watch where I'm walking, but the sharp stabs in my feet tell me I've stepped onto the clear television peices. I make it down the hall without crying, but when I get to my room, I fling myself onto the bed and let out the tears until I can't anymore.

My throat sore, eyes red, and feeling weary, I step into the shower. Smelling like a fresh strawberry in rain, I return back into my room. Picking out a soft and silky red nightgown, and lay there, twisting my pearl necklace.

After a while, someone comes in- I don't know who. They comb my hair, clean and bandage my feet, and tuck me into bed.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep as they walked out, my hand still on the necklace.


	4. Training Day One

When I wake up, I blow the blond strands of hair from my face, and glance around my now bright room. Lifting the thick, velvety covers, I stand up.

Wincing, I glance down at my feet. The bandages are tight, and there's a layer of cotton inside to keep it from putting too much pressure on the cuts, but I can feel it.

I make my way to the window on my tip-toes, and press my fingers to the thin glass. The city is full of the colorful buidings and people alike. Banners are hunger around the square. Twelve of them.

Looking closer, I see that each has a different District. Each looks like a shot taken from the Opening Ceramony. I'm smiling faintly in mine, and compared to Psodien looking Bale, I forgettable. Completely forgettable. The Golden Boy outshines me again.

When I tear myself from the veiw, I pull on some leggings, a black shirt, and soft boots. I put my hair up in a bun, and walk out to breakfast.

"Your late," Finnick says coldly when I walk in. I notice the Avox's are cleaning up the food.

"I don't care. I wasn't even hungry to begin with," I say quietly. On the contrary. I'm very hungry, because I didn't eat Dinner or Lunch yesterday. The stress has gotten to me, and I don't feel like eating yet my stomach is begging for food.

Bale smiles softly, and pushes a small bowl towards me. "I saved you some grapes."

"Thanks I say," and try not to make eye-contact. While I munch on these, Finnick just stares at me. It's the kind I would like. It's almost... loathing.

Emma clears her throat. "Well, Summer, would you like to take them down?"

Summer Sands, who looks like a stick of bubblegam exploded on her, grinned. "Oh, sure! Come along, come along!"

She pushes us out, tittering on the whole time about how she decided on her amethyst shoes, not the quartz this morning.

Bale rolls his eyes, and ignores her. I thank everything good and pure the moment the doors open. Stepping out, I realize that one District is still missing.

When they show up, Atala begins her speach.

She finishes it with "By the end of a few games, 23 of you will be dead."

My stomach gets as knotted as a fishing net caught in a rip-tide. _That could be me... I could be dead, shipped home in a box, in only a couple of months. Maybe not even that._

The very thought of never seeing my family again makes tears spring in my eyes. By the time we're done, and she blows her whistle, Bale walks over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a low tone.

I nod quickly, wiping my eyes. "Yeah. Something just... Got in my eyes. Probably a peice of fuzz and stuff."

He gives me a look, but drops it. "Well, would you like to go over to a few stations with me?"

I contemplate this. If I ally with him, I'll have a better chance of winning, right? But, do I trust him... That's that realy question.

Finally, I agree. After they pin the number Four on our backs, we walk over to the fire-starting station. I can strike a match and light a fire, but manually starting it is the trouble. See, when your in the Arena, you probably won't have matches. So it's nice to know the old fashioned way of making one.

The girl from Six rubs the two twigs together for maybe thirty seconds, and then a tiny spark alights, and grows bigger. A fire blooms, and the flames lick the wood. For a moment, I'm mesmerized by the beautiful colors of oranges and red but then I look at her face.

She has orange hair the same color as the fire. Her face is hidden in freckles, and her bright green eyes looks like seaweed.

"That's amazing... How did you do that?" I ask her. By the way Bale's scratching has stopped, I know he's listening.

She blushes for a moment. "Oh, um... In my District, we make trains and cars and planes. To mold the metal, you have to know how to start a fire and sometimes we don't have matches. Learning it is as common as walking."

I nod. "That's really cool. In District Four we learn to weave nets, tie knots, sail ships, catch fish, find shells and other stuff, and swim."

Her eyes grow wide. "You know how to swim? Oh, that must be lovely. Our rivers are too shallow to swim in. The dam we have is the only place deep enough, but it's used to generate electricity."

"Seriously?" Bale says. "In District Four, you learn to swim before you learn to tottle."

We chat for a bit, and then move on to the spear station. I try to think of a way to balance the spear, watching Bale. He makes very good marks. I really wouldn't want to be an enemy of his in the Arena. Well, what do I know? I may as well be.

"So," he says. "Tell me about yourself? Do you have any siblings?"

For a moment, I consider telling him nothing. It's weakness. But, I'd tell everyone during my interveiw, so what do I care? "I have eleven."

"Wow," he says. "That must be hard. "I have a sister, and brother. Both younger. My sister is Skipper, and my brother is Sailor."

I nod. "They sound nice."

I finally throw my spear, and it lands inches from the bullseye. I groan, watching the tributes from Two snicker. I really don't like spears as much as tridents and knives. They're just too long and too thin.

We pass the knot tyeing station in a breeze, and the edible plants too. When we get to the knives, I grin, and press the button for the boards to turn.

_Focus, _I think, picking up the knives. I calculate the number of spins in my head, and then throw one in an arc. It finds it's mark. I get more elaborate, twirling and throwing, or using a bit of flourish in my wrist. I don't his the bullseye on three out of ten.

By then end, I notice the pair from One nodding in approval. I grin, and Bale leads me off to the rock climbing.

We talk the whole way up, and then when I'm at the top, I reach for the bell. Suddenly, I feel my foot slip, and for a moment I feel wightless. Air rushes through my ears, and I'm back home swinging from a rope into water.

I spread my arms, like I'm flying. Flying that is until I do a pan-cake onto the mat. Bale immediately rushes to my side, and helps me up. A few tributes that were watching scoff. The boy from Eleven can scale the wall in less than a minutes.

Groaning, I stand up, and sit at the snares station until lunch is called.

I barely to Bale, stabbing at my salad. He tears off peices of our District bread, chewing on it thoughfully. Then, his eyes flicker up. He sits up straighter, and I turn around to see what he's looking at. The pairs from District's One and Two are standing there.

Without asking, they sit down. "I'm Porclein," the girl from One states quickly. "This is Elegance, Maxx, and Luna."

They all bob their heads to their names. "So," Porclein continues. "We were wondering if you two wanted to join in an alliance with us."

Bale immediately smiles. "Of course. Sure. I'm Bale, and this is Seapear."

Porclein nods, and bats her longs lashes. "Super. Welcome to, as I've heard the other Districts say, The Careers."


	5. Private Sessions

The next day, I learn many things about my... allies.

For instance, Elegance can swing a mace and take the heads off of five people at once, but can't hit a target about five feet away with a knife.

Luna can shoot a bow and hit the target with her eyes closed, yet can't tie the simplest knot I could think of.

Maxx may be intimidating with his spear, but when it comes to sword fighting, I don't think he could pick it up to begin with.

Porclein can find the bullseye of a target from the end of the room with her blowgun, but she's uncomfertable when it comes to holding a sickle, she's terrified.

As for me, I stuck to knot tying and knife throwing. I didn't ignore the bow's either. I love archery.

By the time it was the third day, I was nervous. Sitting along the bench, I heard "Evestrom, Bale."

He nodded at me, and then walked into the door. All the tributes behind me seemed to be thinking hard. Some probably had an idea of what the wanted to show them. Each district has an edge on the other. For instance, District Seven. They know how to weild an axe. District Eleven knows all the edible plants. It's all on how you look at it.

The _Careers _just like to be flashy and use intimidation as a skill. But their cocky and rude, and that won't help them. After fifteen minutes, it's time for my private session.

I walk in and they all nod, pens at the ready on clipboards. I find my mouth is dry, and try to swallow. Padding over to the knot station, I mimmick ship knots, but complicate them and shift the ideas. By the time I'm done, there are about nine practice-dummies dangling from the lights by their arms, legs, and heads.

They nod approvingly, so I move on. I slide my hand over the bows and pick one. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver, I know it and breath deeply. _Focus on the target... Focus._

I keep my eyes on the bullseye, and concentrate on the balance of the arrow. Tilting it down a bit, I let my fingers go, and the arrow twists the air.

It doesn't hit the center, but instead the ring next to it. When I finally get the hang of it, I shoot the dummies hanging. I miss a couple of times, and it makes my cheeks sizzle.

Every time the arrow manages to skewer the soft surface of our practice dummies, I thank everything good and pure.

I do pretty well at the knife throwing station, and enjoy the sound of the blades puncturing the targets. I happen to get a little too excited and throw one behind me when my arm was arcing back which made the Gamemakers roar with laughter.

I make sure not to let it get to me. I walk out, head up proudly. I think I've done well enough and proved it to myself, and that's all that matters.

After dinner, we all sit on the plushy couches. I clutch a mug of hot coco while Bale has nothing and our mentors are drinking some Capitol juice.

"I hope you two do alright," Finnick says dryly.

Emma gives him a sour look, and then pats me on the leg. "That's his way of saying you two did an amazing job no matter what."

Finnick rolls his eyes. I almost ask him why he's being so rude, but the Panem crest appears on our (now reapeared) screen.

Ceaser smiles at his desk, his yellow ensable glowing like the sun. "Hello Panem! Thank you for tuning in on our three part Post-Games Show. I hold in my hand the scores, and good job to all you Tributes. Now, the scores are is follows:

Porclein, District One: 10

Elegance, District One: 9

Luna, District Two: 9

Maxx, District Two: 8

Digit, District Three: 5

Teresa, District Three: 6"

I hold my breath, and squeeze my hot drink.

"Seapearl, District Four: 8"

I grin, and let out a sigh of releif. I made it. Not an amazing score, but not a horrible one.

"Bale, District Four: 10"

Everyone leaps up and attacks Balem. Suddenly, I'm forgotten. They cheers towards him, and tell him how good that is.

I drink the hot chocolate quietly, trying to listen to the rest of the scores.

"Steam, District Five: 6

Amarella, District Six: 6"

_Hm._ The girl from Six got a good score. Or, I guess I should say _Amarella_ did. Emma must see me, because she sits down and tells me that I did a good job. Not as good as Bale.

That night, I watch the stars glittering in the window. While and Avox rebandages my feet, I think about home. Mom, all my siblings. The last time Oceanis saw me, she was running towards me and then got sedated by a peacekeeper.

The last time everyone else saw me, I was crumpled in a heap on the floor. I lay a hand on my necklace, and with the other, I tap the remote. The scene changes, and I see a frozen tundra.

A few more clicks, and suddenly tears flood my eyes. It's the ocean. Foamy waves lapping over eachother, seagulls crying from above. If I close my eyes, I can feel the hot sand. The glare of the beating down on you. I can smell the salty air and feel the ocean mist.

I lean back once their done, and watch them leave. With a sigh, I try to dry my tears and get into a soft silky nightgown. The others that I've worn are gone. They must be packaged and shipped off to the Hunger Museum. They take eveything each tribute has worn, and put it in a museum. Will mine say that I died in the Arena and have a clip for them to watch? The though speeds up my heart, and I try to forget everything as I crawl into bed.

But what are you supposed to do when you could die in two days, and never see your family again?


	6. The Interveiws

When I woke up, Emma had me take a shower, and then did my hair herself. She twisted it, trying to figure out how to style it.

Summer made me walk in tall shoes, wave a fan, and hold my dress '_just right.'_

Finnick coached me on the angle, and he figured I should try humble. I managed okay, but I kept talking about my family.

"No," he said. "You can't focus on any part of you. Just... throw it back to them."

I shook my head. "No, I want to speak about my siblings."

So that was out of the question. We finally decided on hopeful.

Soon I'm back with my Prep Team. Vonix scrapes my skin with a hard sponge that feels like a rock while the others pull my hair until my scalp aches.

When their done, I'm totally clean. My fingernails are in perfect ovals, my hair as soft as silk, and my fair skin glowing. Soon I'm put into my outfit by Mirarora.

It's a floor length shimmering silver gown layered with glittering lace and sparkling sheer. My hair is pulled into a tight bun with some curls falling out.

My makeup is soft whites with hints of pink. My white flats complete the look, and I'm considered ready.

It's taken us about six hours to get me ready, and now it's about eight o'clock.

Once we're in a line out in the hall, they begin calling people. Bale looks very nice in his black suit. I notice Porclein glaring at Amarella; the girl from Six.

Amarella is wearing a knee-length red dress that ends out in a tutu. It's shimmering with jewels.

While definitly jelous, she does a good job of hiding it. In her interveiw she kept gushing about how lucky she is to have 'this wonderful oppurtunity! As District Three finishes, I get nervous. My hands feel damp and I feel sick.

I want to run and hide somewhere, and suddenly feel vunrable in my light dress. Bale turns to look at me as soon as they call for him.

"Are you alright, you look ill," he murmers.

I nod, clutching my head. "I think so..."

"Um, Bale, your on in 30 seconds," says a Capitol person who's operating the Tribute train.

He waved them off.

"You'd better go," I whispered. I tried to steady myself against the wall. _Why was he being so nice?_

He gave me a worried look. "Sea Pearl, if somethings wrong, just tell me. Are you nervous?"

For some reason, it wasn't just nervousness. I gave a weak smile, trying to hide it as his time ticked down to fifteen seconds. "Yeah, that must be it. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

He knits his eyebrows together, and then breaths out through his nose. "Alright. Drink some water or something."

He left, and was in the wing for five seconds, then, "And now welcome Bale Evestrom!"

I turn towards the screen and watch him walk on stage, waving. For a moment, his sea green eyes connect with camera, and I feel warmth wash over me as if he's looking at me.

When he shifts his gaze, I want him to look back. A shiver runs up my spine. _What's going on?_

As he talks, I notice more and more about him. For instance, his sandy-copper hair is the same color as dark cinnamon. He has a sly smile, yet caring eyes.

By the time he's gone, the feelings of terror and feeling like an ant under a microscope is gone. I straighten up, fix my gaze at the stage, and hear. "Five seconds."

Finally "Now, Sea-Pearl Redweed!"

I'm a totally different person than in the opening ceramonies. I wave, and glide to my seat, blowing a kiss to the cheering crowd.

"So, Sea Pearl, do you mind if I call you Pearl?" Ceaser asks with a grin

I smile. "As long as I get to call you Ser."

He laughs. "Ser! I like that! Do you all like that?"

The crowd cheered, but I didn't look at them. I felt like if I did, I would be sick. So I focused on the lemon yellow eyebrows, lips, and hair of Ceaser.

"Now, _Pearl_, I have got to ask; Why did you volunteer for that girl in your District? Is she family?" Ceaser asks, leaning in.

I shake my head. "Actually no. I just couldn't stand the thought of her going into the Games with no preperation. Really, she wouldn't have survived an hour."

He gives a soft smile. "How brave."

I feel myself blush, and thank him.

"So... How are you liking it here in the Capitol?" He asks next.

"I love it," I say, because it's not too bad. "The showers are amazing, the food is delicious, and the veiw is breathtaking."

He nods. "Thank-you, Pearl. So how are faring being so far from your home, and the ocean?"

A lump appears in my throat. "Um, it's difficult. I really miss my family."

I have to bite my tongue so I won't begin to cry, and try to think of the pearls in my room.

Ceaser nods again. "And who are your siblings? Do you have any?"

I give a little laugh. "Eleven, actually."

Ceaser gasps and grins. "Oh my! That's a lot of children!"

I smile. "Yes, and my mother takes care of all twelve of us. She's, to sum it up in two words, the best."

The rest of the interveiw goes by and I talk about my 'strategy' of my alliance with District One and Two, just trying to use my knowledge in the Arena: _Hopeful, Sea-Pearl, hopeful! _I keep having to tell myself.

By the time everyone is done, I head back up to my room, scrub off all the glitter and gems and sink into my bed.

I fall asleep with the three-pearled braclet in my hand.


	7. The Cornucopia

When Emma woke me up, I rubbed eyes. I was surprised to have fallen asleep.

_Don't concentrate on the Games... _The voice in my head whispered while I pulled myself into a slip that Mirarora gives me. Summer Sands never said good-bye to me, or Bale. We won't be seeing her until after the Games, if we make it out.

In fact, I don't Bale either. I didn't get to complement him on his interveiw. Rubbing my hands together, I'm lifted into the hovercraft.

While I'm stuck to the ladder, a woman in a white lab coat walks up to me. "This is just your tracker, Sea-Pearl. The stiller you are, the more efficiantly I can place it."

I close my eyes, and feel the sharp needle poke my skin, feeling as if someone has pinched my until the drew blood. When she's done, and I'm sitting down in my seat, I glance at my arm.

There is a large lump in my forearm.

Then they serve me breakfast, but I refuse to eat. My stomach is in knots, and just the mere sight of a grape makes me queezy.

Still, I sip some water until we land. The veiw of the Capitol is gone, and now replaced with pitch black abyss.

Soon, we've settled down into the Launch Room, or as we call it in the Districts- the Stockyard.

The door of the hovercraft opens and a cool draft of air floats in. Peacekeepers step in, and grab me by the arms. My head spins with dizziness while their boots echo down the long hall.

As I try to loosen their grip on my arms, we arrive at a door. In big font printed on the door is "Redweed, Sea-Pearl: District Four Female."

The peacekeepers open the door, shove me inside, and slam it shut. I try to massage my arms where they held me, and sit down on the small sofa they have in the grey room.

I try to ignore the large glass tube in the upper-right corner. Mirarora soon appears from the hall with a black bag on a hanger.

"Ready for your outfit?" She asks dryly.

I don't move, so she rolls her eyes. "You could be a bit more spontanuis. I keep a log."

Again, I'm as still as statue, my blue eyes following her.

She sighs, and un-zips the bag. Inside is a pair of light-tan cargo pants. She then pulls out a long-sleeved white shirt made of a sort of water-proof material.

Then she took out the jacket. It was a grey windbreaker that, as she said, reflected heat and absorbed cold winds to warm breezes inside the jacket.

Finally, after I put that all on, she puts me in skin-tight heat-reflecting socks and laces black boots. She hands me my braclet.

"It cleared the board, no problem," she says. "Some people had their token's taken, one was a sewing needle and thread, I beleive. District Eight."

I nod, and slip on my braclet, stroking the pearls as she fixes my hair. When she's done, I have two fish-tail braids on either side of my head.

My blood feels warm, flooding up to my fingertips. I can feel my head and heart pounding like something wants to get out. All I want is to go home.

_I don't want to be here! _I bite my lip, trying to hide my tears. "30 seconds 'till launch."

Shaking, I stand up. I'm half-way to the tube when Mirarora runs up to me, and embraces me in a hug. I can smell her expensive perfume.

"Just find water, keep going, and stay alive," she whispered. Then, with a rough shove, pushes me.

As I step into the tube, it closes. For a moment, everthing is silent, and then I'm pushed up. I feel the urge to bang on the tube, screaming for her to let me out. What was Marley thinking when she rose up in her tube?

But then light emits from the top, and my head raises out of the cylinder. I sheild my eyes from the light, and suddenly feel the slap of cold air across my cheeks.

When I feel my platform click, and know I'm stable, I lower my hand and my eyes adjust. We're in a massive valley of... ice. A few trees are behind us, and the tribute across from me have a ice-chunk filled river behind them. Tall mountains loom in the back, and puffy-white clouds mix with stormy-gray clouds the same color as our coat.

I watch the timer, whipping my head around, watching the ice sparkle. Bale is focusing on the Cornucopia just like all of our alliance. Some tributes are facing away from the Corncucopia.

It was filled with the best things in the far back, or stacked up high. Maybe seven feet from me is a pack of fruit.

"Ladies and Gentleman... Let the 73rd Hunger Games... Begin!" 60 seconds left, sixty... I wait and with each passing second, I feel as if my heart will explode out of my chest.

When it gets down to the final ten, I try to think of my family. My eyes blur with tears, but I wipe them away. When I hear the gong, I stop and think.

Finally, I step down and the snow crunches under my boots. I breath out a cloud of white smoke, and try to feel the tip of my nose. Try to ignore the screams already echoing around the golden horn.

_Stop it, Sea-Pearl! Move! Do SOMETHING! _I scoop up the package of fruit, and then run towards the people. I can see Luna here, Elegance there, and a flash of red makes me gasp.

Amarella smashes into me, and we both fall down to the ground. For a moment, we stare at eachother, dazed, then _"Sea-Pearl!"_

Maxx runs up, and looks at Amarella, then at me. "Did she tackle you?"

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He sticks his spear down, but Amarella rolls out of the way, her red pony-tail covered in powdered snow.

Before Maxx can react again, she runs off. He then helps me up, and pushes me towards the horn. "Help us."

I stumble, and feel my stomach convulse as Porclein slits someone's throat. The girl slumps, her brown braid tucked against her shoulder, blue eyes staring up at the sky. The snow around her neck slowly turns pink to red.

That girl didn't live for more than one minute and twenty seconds. She was seperated from her family, lasted through the chariots, training, and interveiws... only to die at the Cornucopia, empty handed.

Tears streak down my pale cheeks, falling onto the icy ground. Suddenly I'm pushed to the ground. I scream, my cries muffled by the snow, no one hearing me shreik.

I suddenly see a burst of light and colors behind my closed eyelids. Noises melt together, and for a moment... I feel as if I', underwater. The darkness... the frigid waves... the quiet, submerged sounds.

I smile and suddenly whimper as a sharp pain slices through the arm. Everything is too numb for me to pick up my hand, but I can feel the warm flow of blood soaking my arm and frosty air slipping inside the gash of my jacket.

I can feel the tears, frozen on my cheeks replaced and frozen by new ones. Snow sticks to my eyelashes. _I want to go home... I hate this... Just let me die, just let me die already... No more cutting! I want to go home..._

Through my cold ears, I hear an angered cry, and the pressure on my back is suddenly gone. Then, my hearing picks up the most horrible crunching noise that I can hear even through the barrier.

Suddenly, hands lift me up, and carry me. I don't open my eyes, I don't want to see. Suddenly the howling wind stops, but echoes around me. I can feel the snow around me as I'm settled back down, and then something behing ties around my head and arm.

Slowly, for maybe three minutes, I lay there with my eyes closed, until the migrain and stabbing pain and numbness become minor.

Swallowing, I open my eyes and find a dim space. Screams still sound from around me. I turn my neck to the left, and try to close them again.

The fight is still going on, and children are still being murdered. I try to stand, but Luna, who's stuffing bags full of supplies shakes her head.

"Don't move, Sea-Pearl," she asys softly. "It's only going to make the injuries worse."

_Injuries? _I twist my arm and find the bloody cut covered in a clean white bandage. Touching my skull, I find a matching accesory.

I try to ignore everthing outisde of the golden horn. I can't look at it. I can hear the sounds... crunching, slashing, screaming... Each noise makes me wish I could rip my own heart out and crush the caring and feeling out of it.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore, it ends. The last person on the feild gets swiped across the stomach and then stabbed in the same place.

Her whimpers last for a few minutes, and then a cannon booms. It's followed by thirteen others. Only 11 of us are alive. Porclein, Elegance, Luna, Maxx, Me, and Bale are six of them. Seven others are rushing through the ice somewhere.

As night falls, it becomes clear who's dead.

Both from Three, both from Five, the boy from Six (Amarella lived,), the girl from Seven, both from Eight, the boy from Ten, both from Eleven, and both from Twelve are all dead.

That means that Elegance, Porclein, Luna, Maxx, Me, Bale, Amarella, the boy from Seven, both from Nine, and the girl from Ten. District's One, Two, Four, Six, Seven, Nine, and Ten are still in the running. Three, Five, Eight, Eleven, and Twelve have all been knocked down.

Thirteen children dead. The words make a lump appear in my throat that won't leave. Those people won't live to see the next year, the next month, the next week.

Will I?


	8. Sabbotage

The next day, Maxx proposes a plan.

Grinning, he grabs a spear. "Tribute Hunting today?"

"I was hoping we could," Porclein agrees.

Soon, everyone is armed to the teeth with steel and rubbar. Elegance volunteers to stay.

"I think Sea-Pearl should stay; she's injured," Bale says.

Maxx shakes his head. "No, she's standing. She's fine."

And with that, we head out into the valley where banks of snow and pine trees are. A roar far off makes my skin prickle: Polar Bears live here.

I hold my dagger tightly, trying to think of good thoughts. It's short-lived because Luna spots spots a grey coat rushing along the river.

Immediately, everyone's running. My boots clomp through the thick flakes, kicking up the white stuff.

I tense as Poclein knocks an arrow, and lets the string go. The arrow flies throught the frosty air, but the Tribute jumps out of the way last minute.

The, the valley sides grow larger, resutling in giant cliffs aon either side of us. Actually, as we chase the person further, it comes out into a dead end.

When we close in on the poor person, I stand behind everyone.

It's a boy, with hair tipped with frost. His eyes are wide open, hands clawing at the glacier, trying to climb.

With a loose hand, he falls onto his back in the snow.

"Are you okay?" Bale whispered to me.

I nodded weakly, trying to gain my bearings. Why couldn't I stand up to Maxx and Porclein. But it doesn't matter. As soon as I get the feeling back in my hands, Luna laughs.

"Why are you struggeling? You won't get away, give it up Seven."

The boy begins to cry, looking like a lost puppy.

Porclein wrinkles her nose, high pony-tail up flicking to the side as she moved her head. "Get rid of him. I'm sick of the Tributes crying."

I close my eyes and hear the boy from Seven yell.

A sickening noise finds my ears, and suddenly I'm dizzy. Everything feels like I'm on a boat again. In a moment, I find the other Careers picking me up off my knees.

"Is she sick?" Porclein gasps.

Bale shakes his head. "Of course not, we just got here."

"We should get rid of her is she is, just to be sure," Porclein says, as if she didn't hear Bale.

Blood pounds in my ears and I try to regain my footing. A loud boom alerts me that the boy from Seven is dead. I could have stopped that. And now Porclein thinks I'm sick.

"I'm fine," I rasp. "I guess there was a loose spot in the snow."

Luna nods, watching me carefully. Porclein stays clear away from.

Until we walk along the river.

"So, Sea-Pearl," she says softly, standing on the left of me. I look to the right, facing the chilly water of the river. Chunks float down, occasionly ripping off other peices.

"Tell me about your self," she continues.

I glance over farther left where Maxx, Bale, and Luna are discussing who to hunt a little farther away as we walk.

"What do you want to know?" I reply cooly.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why?"

"It's the color of the ocean."

"Really? We don't have the ocean near us in District One. Just jewel mines."

"That must be nice."

"Not really... So, what do you do in Four, with the sea and all?"

"We surf, fish, hunt for pearls-"

"That's where you got your braclet."

"Uh-huh. We were swimming."

"You know how to swim?"

I nod, with a small laugh. "Of course. Everyone in District Four does."

Suddenly she smirks. "Good, then you can go join the water, if you know how to swim so well."

I don't have time to wonder what she means because the next moment, she shoves me into the cold water. I gasp, the chilly river knocking the air from me. Just as I sink below the surface, I hear Porclein yell "She fell in!"

Then my allies glance over the side, their faces smeared like a rubbar eraser on paper. I claw at the water, the ice-filled stream trying to find the surface,.

It must be 7 feet above me. _Why can't I swim?_

The exhaustion enters my body and my lungs feel the same size as a pea. I want to breath so badly...

I just begin to close my eyes when the muffled splash echoes in the dark silence. Something grips my arm, pulling my arm.

Just as we reach the surface, I open my eyes, and stare down at the dark water below us. A shadow moves deep down, and suddenly begins to come closer.

However, I don't see what it is because I pulled up onto the snow and hauled to my feet.

Bale holds onto me, jaw set, hair and clothing soaked. Maxx takes Bale's dry jacket which he was holding and wraps it around me.

Porclein glares at me the whole way back to camp, except when someone else looks her way.

When we get back, Elegance wraps a blanket around me, and Luna starts a fire, handing Bale a warm thremos.

He makes me drink half of it, and the finishes the rest himself.

Luna dries my clothes while I sit in a sleeping-bag, huddled by the fire.

Elegance, Porclein, Maxx, and Luna leave to go find more tributes.

I can't help but look at my feet. The bandages are soggy and wet, clinging to my skin and the cuts still haven't healed.

Finally, I can't help it, and look at Bale. "Why did you save me? You could've let me drownd. No one would have blamed you."

He ignores my question. "How did you fall in?"

I shake my head. "I didn't..."

He cocks his head. "Then... what happened?"

"Porclein. She tried to kill me."


	9. A Traitor

In the next five days, nothing happens. We can't seem to find a tribute, although it doesn't usprise me. I'm actually releived. This Arena is so massive, I'm surprised that we found the boy from Seven.

"So," I say to Luna. "Do you have any fmaily back home?"

We're in the tent, resting after a Tribute Hunt. Luckily, we didn't find anyone.

She nods, laughing. "Yeah... I do. My parents got divorced. But I have a younger sisters and brother. Their twins. Jade and Grid. I volunteered because, well I was best in class, and because my sister is sick. She has an illness called Terramorosis. Apparently it was from a Capitol mutt."

I cock my head. "You have mutts in your District?"

She nods, solemnly. "Yeah... It was a lizard. It bit her, and apparently was one of the Capitol's mutts they left behind. She got sick a month ago. They say you die within three months after being bitten. Unless, of course, you have the cure. Only the Capitol people have it. If I win... I can get it to her and she won't die."

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Five," Luna says in a whisper.

I swallow. "I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "It's okay. I mean I've always-"

A scream peirces her sentence, coming from outside the tent. Its followed by a yell and another scream, then a cannon silences everything. Luna grabs her bow and jumps out, arrow knocked. I follow, holding my dagger close.

Porclein is holding her wrist, leaning over a body.

Luna's face goes ashen, and she drops the bow, running towards the body. Bale walks over to me as I inch towards the corpse.

"It's Maxx," he whispers.

I nod, wrapping my fingers around the blade handle. "What happened?"

"Elegance killed him. Him and the girl from Nine," Bale says softly.

Luna shakes Maxx's lifeless body, crying. "Maxx, wake up! Please! This isn't funny! Maxx _wake up! _Open your eyes!"

I have to avert my eyes. A bloody gash is wrapped around his head, washed over his closed eyes. "What happened?" I ask again.

"The girl was stealing food. Porclein tried to stick a spear in her, and Elegence swiped Porclein on the wrist with a sword. When Maxx tried to stop him, Elegance just sliced his head open."

Tears prick my eyes. I know Maxx was a killer, but I couldn't help it. I could help it...

Bale eyed Porclein uneasily. We'd decided to keep it to ourselves that she tried to kill me, but the rest of the Careers wouldn't beleive me.

But now one is gone, and the other is dead. It's only me, Bale, Porclein, and Luna.

"How many Tributes are left?" I ask him.

"Nine, counting you and me," he says without moving his gaze.

The number is getting low. Already, 15 people are dead. _15. _Who's the next to die? The thought makes me shiver.

Bale stares at me. "Your freezing."

I don't say anything. The biting wind nips at me cheeks and freezes my hands, but seeing Maxx's dead body makes my blood run cold.

Without a word, he takes off his coat and places it around my shoulder, making it twice he has literally taken his coat off his back for me.

That funny feeling comes back. The same thing I felt when I watched him during his interveiw in the Capitol. I avoid his eyes, feeling the warmth in my cheeks. His hand pulls my into a hug, and all the chill fades from my body.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. He still smells like the ocean. I feel so protected, like nothing could ever hurt me. Nothing can ever bother me.

When he lets go, I bite my lip. I'm cold again, and feel like an ant under a microscope. The sobs coming from Luna just make it worse._ How would I feel if I was looking at Bale's body?_

The thought shakes me to the heart. I never want to see that happen. Never.

After a while, Luna falls asleep beside him in the snow untill the hovercraft takes his body, and Porclein goes through the supplies.

Suddenly, she kicks a back-pack.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"He took the matches!" She shouts. "We have no way to make a fire. He took food, two packs, a sword, a spear, and the matches!"

Bale resides to looking through the rest of our supplies, trying to find some. _If only Amarella were here... _I think. _She could pick up two sticks and make a fire._

Soon it gets to dark to do anything else, and Porclein volunteers to stay and watch. Now Bale has to sleep alone.

We carry Luna into her tent, and she shiveres. I slowly notice her clothing is soaked from lying there in the snow so long.

I sigh. What could I do? I try to make her take them off, and wear a blanket instead, but she refuses, curling up.

Then she begins to cry again, softly, but in small little gasps. It sounds like someone's kicked a kitten. Finally, I can't take it, and leave.

"I'll watch," I tell Porclein.

She nods wearinly, a fresh bandage on her wrist. She hands the spear over to me, and zips up her tent.

A few minutes later, Bale sits down beside me. "Couldn't sleep?"

He nods. "Mm-Hm. My eyes wouldn't close."

I look down at my feet, a question jumping around in my brain. "You never told me..."

He turns his head, eyes watching me carefully. "Told you what?"

I shrug, looking at the moon infront of us. "Why you..." I look at him. "Why you didn't let me drown."

He smiles slyly for a moment, and then it goes soft, and his eyes glimmer. "I have my reasons."

Then he leans in. My breath catches, and I'm frozen. When his lips brush mine, tingling spreads through my body and warmth melts the cold away.

I close me eyes, and focus on this moment.

This moment.


	10. A Challenge

The next day, a cannon goes off in the morning. My eyes burst open, and I sit up, realizing I fell asleep on the box I had been sitting on. Removing the blanket Bale must have covered me in, I hear two tents un-zip.

Porclein walks up to me, and sets her jaw. "It's Luna. She's dead."

I blink my eyes, my mind swirling. _Did Porclein kill her?_

Bale puts a hand on my shoulder, his grey focused on Luna's tent. "How?"

Porclein shrugs, and leads her to their tent. When we open the flap, I see Luna's stiff body, her eyes open, lips blue. Hypothermia.

Of course, the hovercraft can't pick her up in a tent, so we have to get her out. Shrinking back, I leave Bale and Porclein to do the gruesome work.

Porclein doesn't seem care, and drags her former allies body from the small tent, dropping in the a little ways from our camp. Bale goes and washes his hands with some fresh ice, but Porclein does nothing.

"Better her than us," she says.

Bale nods warily as the hovercraft claws falls down. For some reason, heart yanks when I see her arms dangling from the metal teeth as she lifted up. She had been genuinly kind to me. She'd been pretty innocent in our group. Not only that, she volunteered for her sick sister. Now her sister will die.

"Well," Porclein says hands on her hips. "I think that we should try to find dry sticks. We have no matches."

I nod, knuckles still white from holding onto my dagger so tightly. "Bale and I will go one way, and you stay here to gaurd."

She nods, tossing Bale a spear. I pick up a quiver and bow from the pile of weapons, and we set off. Instead of walking through the valley, we go to the pine forest.

Bale picks at sticks on the ground, trying to find some that were at the center of the tree, untouched by snow. "So."

"So," I respond quietly, stringing an arrow, watching both sides.

He hacks off some bark and chews it, the fresh smell of mint filling the air. "Do you know who's left?"

I nod, thinking. "Porclein, Elegance, You, Me, Amarella, the pair from Nine, and the girl from Ten. Eight people. Three aren't in alliances. Or, at least, that I know of."

He smiles, pulling some branches from a tree. "Do you what that means? The final eight interveiws. They're probably showing them on part of the screen right now."

I choke when I think of my family. My eleven siblings, and my poor mother. If I could do this all over again, would I volunteer?

I doubt I would. Maybe. I've from 102 pounds to 89 just from rations that Maxx enforced. Not much food is left. Now, I'm freezing, and have watching about ten people die. So much blood, so much pain. "These Games are sick."

Bale laughs. "I agree. Cruel and Cold. Our Hunger Games."

I don't smile, but pull my coat farther down my hands. "I wish they were over. I want to go home."

"Only one person will," he says softly.

My breath catches. _Is he saying that he's going to kill me? _I try to analyze the sound of his voice, thinking over his words carefuly. Why would he, exactly? Save my life, then murder me? What sense does that make? Somehow, I don't beleive it.

"Why did you volunteer?" I blurt. He pauses for a moment, and then continues walking.

"I had to," he responds clamly. "My parents have always expected me to. My teacher as well. I've always felt pressured. This year, they said that they would disown me if I didn't. I'd waited too long. So, I did."

I bite my lip, running my palm along the fletching of an arrow. "I'm sorry..."

He shrugs. "Me too... But it was worth it."

I cock my head. "Why?"

He flashes that sly grin again, and I shiver. "I got to meet you. If I hadn't volunteered, I wouldn't know who you are."

I smile, pointing my arrow to the guornd. "Oh? And who's that?"

"Smart, kind," he says. "Beautiful, strong, confident, amazing... perfect."

Through the cold wind, I can feel the pink spread across my pale cheeks. "I don't think so..." I murmer.

He twirls one of my braids in his fingers. "I do."

He leans in, and the warmth flares up again. My fingertips feel as if they're glowing, electricty springing off. I close my eyes, and for a moment let myself drift off into another world.

Until, that is, a scream peirces the frosty air. My eyes fly open, two inches from Bale's. His sea-green eyes glance form side to side, both of us frozen.

"Bale! Sea-Pearl! Help!"

It's Porclein.

She sounds close. Bale grabs my hand, and I almost whine. Why couldn't it have waited a few seconds longer? _Just as few seconds? _I'm almost angry at Porclein for interupting. Then, I remember when I am.

I'ts not a place to like someone. It's a place to kill. I'm in the Hunger Games. In the Arena.

Bale pulls my quicker through the forest than I knew I could run. A thought flashes through my head: _Why are we saving her? She tried to kill me._

However, when I walk through the clearing onto the cliff, I gasp. The girl from Nine and Elegance are bent over Porclein, and she crying. Her sword is six feet away, on a little patch of ice.

The snow around is slightly pink, and I notice the cut on District Nine's face, the anger in her blue eyes. Her brown hair flutters over her cheeks, covered the gash near her neck.

She raises her whip as if a challenge. _Come and Get Me._

And We Do.


	11. Escaping an Ally

The girl from Nine raises her sword, the metal clashing with Bale's. I raise my bow, aiming at Elegance. He looks up, a smirk on his face.

"You won't do it, will you?" he mocks, his eyes glimmering. "You're a coward."

Another clang and my ally pushes the girl from Nine back. She immediately swings her sword, slicing Bale's calf.

My arrow does fly through the air, but at the girl from Nine. She screams, holding her arm, dropping the sword. The arrow-tip is driven into her shoulder blade, no doubt slicing through muscle.

"Grainelle!" Elegance shouts, leaving Porlcein, and running to the girl.

Bale's sword hovers for a moment, but Elegance rips the girl away, the two tearing off into the forest.

Porclein heaves air, and then slowly gets up, holding her hurt hand. Wrapping a band around it, she covers the bleeding wound. "Thanks."

Bale nods, grimacing and limping towards our camp. "I'm going to go find fresh bandages and some medicine."

"You should too," I say to Porclein whoes picking up her knife, her lips so thin I can barely see them.

She shakes her head, already setting off past me towards the direction Elegance and Grainelle ran. "No, I'm going to find them."

"No!" I say, catching up to her. "You can't do that, they'll kill you!"

She shrugs, picking up her pace. "Don't worry. They had me surprise last time; they won't now."

I stop trying to chase her, stopping and watch as she dissapears into the trees, escaping through the green.

I let a sigh out before returning to camp and watching Bale tie his leg with a sterile white cloth. He already took a pain-killer, so there really isn't anything left we can do but prop it up and hope the bleeding stops.

I bite my lip, twisting my hands. "Does it hurt?"

He smiles. "No, I'm fine."

With a nod, I pull an apple from a bag, sinking my teeth into the soft fruit, listening to the skin snapping beneath my jaw.

He laughs, leaning back on the crates. "Little Vampire."

I make a face, wiping my mouth, letting the juice drip from my apple onto the cold snow. "Ha-ha."

Laughing again, his smile slowly fades. "I'm still surprised you shot the girl from Nine."

Taking another chunk of the apple off, I admire the yellow substance, trying to pretend that I probably didn't aid to her death. An arrow in the shoulder definitly stops a person from holding a sword to defend themself. "She cut your leg open, what was I supposed to do? Stand there and gape?"

"Enh," he says. "I mean... Your normally so against hurting anyone, I'm just a little stunned that you didn't give a second thought to using a bow."

I nod, thinking. "I guess. I mean... It's not like I don't-"

A loud cannon breaks the silence, and my head jerks up. "Who was it, do you think?"

Bale blinks, staring at the blue-grey sky. "No idea."

I stand up, tossing my apple to him, and grabbing my tiny dagger. "I'll go check on Porclein, and make sure everything is alright."

Bale grabs my wrist, stopping me from walking anywhere. "No, don't. Sea-Pearl, what if the person who just got killed was Porclein? The tribute that killed her won't be afraid to kill you either."

I slipped my hand out, re-adjusting my braclet. "I'll be fine. Besides, who do you think can kill her when she's angry?"

Without waiting for a reply, I run towards the forest, sliding down the icy-slope. Pushing aside the pine tree branches, I listen to the owls and snow-birds singing, snow falling from the long limbs of the trees.

Suddenly, a scream reaches my ears. It's not loud enough for Bale to hear, but it's the kind of scream that melts your heart, and runs shivers down your spine.

Small cry's and gasps grow louder as I move closer, knife drawn, ready to protect myself. Breaking through a patch of small trees, a group of larger ones lay ahead. Through the evergreen needles, I can see two tributes' clothing.

Getting on my knees, I slowly crawl and peek into the patch. I see Porclein, and for a moment a sigh in releif that she isn't dead.

Looking to who she beside, I notice two people on the ground. One is Elegance. He's face-down in the snow. I want to say that he's sleeping, but I know that my guess isn't right.

My eyes flicker to the person that she's leaning over, and I stop breathing. It's Grainelle, but she's crying.

Porclein twirls her knife, thinking. "You know... I knew that Elegance had bad taste in weapons, but in people too? Well, what can you do? Oh, wait... I do know! I killed him... And now I can kill you slowly. There's just a little change in plans. I'll kill you slowly... Until you bleed out. Then... I'll go find my two allies."

I hold my breath, rooted to the spot.

"They won't even see it coming," Porclein muses. "Both from Four. Then, I'll go hunt down everyone else. Now... enough talking. Where should I start?"

Remembering how to walk, I turn, and run. I run. Run. _Run!_ I don't dare look behind me, I might my ally chasing me with the look in her eyes I've been wanting to avoid: murder.

When I reach camp, Bale looks at me, concerned at heavy I'm breathing and the frozen tears on my cheeks. "What happened?"

"Porclein... She's going to torture Grainelle, and then come kill us. I knew she tried to get rid of me! We have to go," I say quickly.

Bale swallows, glancing at where the girl from One disappeared. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Bale, please. I can't kill anyone, and you can't fight with that leg. It wouldn't take her a minute to cut our throats, we have to leave."

He pauses for a moment, and then softens his expression. "Alright."

We stuff bags full of supplies, trying to get food and extra clothes into it. Water isn't a problem, but we still pack some. Without matches, there's no warmth. So, we take the stones that had been used to hold down one of the tents to crack together.

We toss all the weapons we can't fit into our bags into the river, watching the metal sink.

"She has a spear hidden somewhere and a knife," I say.

Bale shrugs, zipping up his bag. "Doesn't matter. We have more. Now, let's go."

I nod, pulling my back-pack on and gripping my bow tightly. Before we reach the mountain the close, a cannon sounds. I gulp, and wipe my eyes, clearing my mind.

Grainelle is dead. She died in one of the worst ways, and I could've helped her. Now, Porclein is after us, and any moment now, she'll return and find us and most of the supplies gone, and the camp ransacked.

Me and Bale climb some of the ridges, pulling eachother up, and trudging through snow. Finally, we find a little spot where no snow has fallen, underneath a ledge, near some pine trees.

Setting everything down, I lay two tarps down, and I lay on one, pulling myself into a sleeping-bag. I tie my hood on, and try not to think about where I am. No longer am I in a strong alliance of killers. There are six of us left in this Arena. Porclein, Bale, myself, Amarella, the boy from Nine, and the girl from Ten.

There were twenty-four, and now six pawns remain. The Capitol has torn away eighteen of the others. Six left; five to go.

Five to go until the Capitol has their puppet.

* * *

**Wow! It has been a long time since I updated, huh? Well, this chapter was hard to write and I'm glad I've finally uploaded it. I kept procrastinating. However, it'll probably get more interesting with the Arena and old allies, new allies. **

**I wonder what the other Districts are up to? One, Four, Six, Nine, and Ten are still in the running. Who do you want to win? Which one is your favorite?**

**I've been thinking over the ending, and I'm pretty sure it'll surprise you all. Remember, only one between Sea-Pearl and Bale can win, assuming that both of them make it to the end without getting sick or attacked, right?**

**Haha, well I will take suggestions on what you think should happen to each tribute. Who should I get rid of next? (Wow that sounds awful...) TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! Let me know who you to see more of, if you want to see Mutts, tributes, Storms- Yeah.**

**So, thanks to:**

_the only mary potter_

_kgeesy_

_Luv2Live Live2Luv_

**For reviewing on the last three chapters, THANKS! :D**

**Please review again, I love hearing from you! Tell me my answers to all the many questions! Wee-Hee!**

**Alright-y... Thanks for reading! Please, PLEASE review! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	12. Then There Were Three

It's been two days, and nothing (absolutely nothing,) has happened. No tributes have been in the sky, no storms have happened... The Gamemaker's are going to get bored.

The morning sun shone through the pine trees in speckles, dew falling from the branches. Being under the ledge, we've kept warm because the snow isn't near us- however, not having matches to cook any of the food we have, and boil water, is hard.

We also have expected Porclein to climb the mountain, not having done so yet- but she hasn't. She did move camp, though. Bale found a small outlook where you could see the stream and the open patch of snow near the cornucopia. He said that she left most of the tents, but then again we destroyed everything but her knife, spear, and backpack she had with her.

Near me, Bale rolls over whispering something in his sleep. I curl up on my pallet, laying my head back down, trying to think against what my mind was saying.

I'm sure my family is upset and trying to raise money, but we haven't gotten a single thing yet; not that we need it. _I just wish I could see them one more time_... The thought pricks my eyes with stinging tears. One day, the Games may end. Some person will rise up, and inspire others.

A footstep makes me tense, and suddenly my heart's beating quickly. A branch scratching another alerts my the someone has just entered our hideout, and is probably staring at us.

_Please don't let it be Porclein..._ Silent feet make their way across to our packs, and begin digging around them quietly. Their hood is up, so I can't see who it is. The person has a small satchel though- what if they take medicine from us? We could get sick, and this person just took what we needed.

Before I know it, I'm sitting up, and pointing my knife at them. "What are you doing?"

The person gasps, and freezes. Then, they grab my small bag with a box of medical bandages and ointment, and the little bit of food and water that we have, not to mention the extra blankets.

"Stop!" I screech, leaping to my feet and chasing after them. The person is quicker than me, but trying to run over a freshly iced patch on the mountain path, they slip into a snow bank.

I manage to smile, walking up to the person with their head buried in the white fluff. Shaking themselves out, I grab my bag, and wait, watching.

Their hood slipped off, revealing red hair and terrified eyes.

"Amarella?"

Back at camp, I hand the District Six girl a piece of beef-jerky which she hungrily eats. "Thanks."

Nodding silently, I toss her another blanket. "Why were you going to steal from us?"

She shrugs, sighing. "I don't know... I've stolen from just about everyone... That's how I got my bag, you know. I ran out of food, and I'm hungry- but I had no idea it was you, you're hoods were up."

Bale rubs his hand together, slipping on mittens. "Hey, do you think that you can make a fire?"

She grins, laughing. "Please... It's second-nature. Hand me some rocks."

Complying, Bale tosses her two stones he dug out of the ground yesterday.

It probably doesn't take ten seconds for her to turn our small pile of dry wood and create a small flame. I grin, staring at the orange stripe, licking the brown twigs. "I don't know how you do it."

Bale smiles, putting his hands near the fire. Amarella snuggles closer into her blankets, holding our last piece of jerky.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she says simply.

"You're welcome," I respond happily.

"Just out of curiosity... Are you two the reason that Porclein's camp is destroyed?" Amarella asks, adjusting her red hair.

I giggle. "Guilty... She was planning to murder us when she got back. We couldn't let her go find us either, so we dumped food in the river and hacked up stuff."

"I wish we'd gotten more food," Bale says quietly. "We're running out."

"Here," Amarella says, passing the beef to us.

I push it back to her. "Please eat it. You're about ten pound lighter than the both of us, we'll be fine."

"But you two are getting thinner and thinner..."

"And we have other food. Eat."

She murmers something before biting into the meat.

Lying back down on my pallet, I breath in slowly, letting the frosty air fill my lungs. There's always a rainbow after the hurricane. Always...


	13. Separate

**4 Days Later**

"I think it's edible..."

I turned the chunk of bark over in my hand, the inside part of the trunk- nice and red. "Smells nice."

Amarella shrugs, digging in the snow, trying to reach the dirt. "Possibly..."

"Don't eat it," Bale says quickly. "You don't know."

Instead, I toss the bark into my mouth, chewing on it. "I'm not dead yet, right?"

Bale makes a face, and I laugh. "You said don't eat, I'm just chewing it, then I'll spit out- relax."

We're searching for food, now that we're running out. The snow has been letting up, but a rumbling snow a few days ago happened, and then a cannon went off in a avalanche from another mountain- It had been the girl from Ten.

Now there was just Porclein, Bale, myself, Amarella, and the boy from Nine. Five left out of twenty-four. Four to go before someone wins.

"I'll head back," I say. "I don't think we're finding anything."

Bale nods. "Alright, we'll be back in a minute."

Trudging back up the hill, and sigh looking out across the Arena. I don't mind the daylight, except for the fact the Gamemakers can kill me with the push of a button just like Ten.

Back at the top of the hill, I take the packs of fruit and few pieces of bread and rice we have on top of a blanket, trying to organize it. The little pinch at the bottom of my foot reminds me the cuts I had aren't totally healed.

I remove my boot and sock, and for the first time let my toes meet the cold air. The red stripes are streaked across my pale skin, cuts in butter.

With a sigh, I pull my sock back on and begin to tie my shoes, finishing as Bale and Amarella come back around the corner and through the pine trees.

"I found roots," Bale says happily, setting the pile of brown lines down before heading back for more.

"Surprisingly, these fluffy little plants had these berries," Amerlla says, showing her handful of them. They can't be bigger than small beads, an off white color, dusty mint.

"What plant?" I ask as she drops two into her mouth, swallowing them.

"The ones that look like evergreen, but grow on the ground. They taste fine, want one?" She says absently.

"I'm fine," I say, turning trying to find my water-canteen. "Evergreen on the ground..." I whisper to myself, standing up and digging through a pack. _Juniper._ The thought jumps into my mind and I picture their berries, the exact thing that Amarella picked.

A thump from behind me makes my brain jolt: _Juniper berries are poisonous._ Whipping around, I turn, and see Amarella splayed in the snow, her fiery hair contrasting the white, her eyes closed, berries still in her hand.

I don't cry. I don't scream. I just stare at her, looking as Bale walks in and stops dead in his tracks, dropping the roots. A cannon beyond my mind alerts me that she is, definitely, dead.

She won't ever see her family again. Her siblings and parents could be screaming right now, hitting the TV, and yelling for her to wake up. She won't walk again. She won't breath again. She's dead, because the Capitol killed her.

The Hunger Games are no place for anything for focus. Focus allows life. Picking berries when your with friends leads to death. I hate it here.

"We need to separate," I say, still staring at Amarella.

"What?" Bale asks. I can feel him looking at me, and I finally turn to face him.

"We need to separate," I repeat.

"Do you mean... Break our alliance or... Us?" He says quietly.

"Both of them..."

His eyes remain on mine, and I notice everything about him I didn't. He has nice, coppery blond hair and eyes that look exactly like the ocean. His elfish smile that looks mischievous. He's a great swimmer, the build for it too.

"Sea-Pearl, I-"

"Don't," I say quietly. "I don't want this to hurt more."

Leaning forward, he presses his lips to mine, and I feel the warmth again, the tingling- the butterflies in my stomach flutter, and I can smell the ocean and mint. I don't kiss him back. Instead, I pull away even though I don't want to.

Without looking into his eyes again, I pick up a pack and, a bow with a quiver and my knife before stepping away. I force myself not to look back, not to stare at the person who I just hurt.

The Hunger Games is no place to like someone. It's no place to make friends. I've been in this place, and I hate it. I hate it.

Maybe sometime, Panem will be a good place; but that doesn't change the fact that all these people have already died, and we're here. I'm here. Right now... And I hate it.

I hate it more than anything.


End file.
